Леди Гага
Стефани Джерманотта (Стефани Джоанн Анджелина Джерманотта), родилась 28 марта 1986 в госпитале Lenox Hill в Нью-Йорке. Младшая дочь Джозефа "Джо" и Синтии. В основном она имеет итальянские корни, но также в ее генах присутствует и французская кровь, по маминой линии. У нее есть младшая сестра Натали. Стефани более известная как Леди Гага. Она предпочитала чтобы ее называли просто Гага вместо просто Леди. Жизнь и карьера Ранние годы= 1986–03: Ранняя жизнь : Главный текст тут 1986–03 Гага была рождена в католической семье. С одиннадцати лет она стала ходить в Монастырь Святого Сердца, частная школа для католических девочек на Верхнем Ист-Сайде Манхэттена. Она описала свою академическую жизнь в средней школе как "очень преданной, очень старательной, очень дисциплинированной" но и также "немного небезопасной": "Надо мной смеялись в школе, потмоу что я была провокационной и слишком эксцентричной. Я не вписывалась и чувствовала себя уродом. Гага начала играть на фортепиано в возрасте четырех лет, в тринадцать лет она написала свою первую балладу, а в 14 лет она уже выступала на некоторых мероприятиях. Она исполняла главные роли в школьных постановках, таких как Аделаида в "Guys and Dolls" и Филию в "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum". Она также появилась в очень маленькой роли озорной одноклассницы в серии телевизионного сериала "The Sopranos" в 2001 году в эпизоде под названием "Telltale Moozadell", а также она пробовалась на различные шоу Нью-Йорка, но безуспешно. Она пела в классической рок-группе, Mackin Pulsifer, во время ее первого курса средней школы. Группа исполняла каверы на песни Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd и Jefferson Airplane. 2004–05: Начало карьеры : Главный текст тут: 2004, 2005 После окончания средней школы, ее мама предложила ей поступить в школу Тиш Нью-Йоркского университета искусств. В возрасте семнадцати лет, став одним из двадцати студентов, она стала жить в Нью-Йоркском университете общежития на 11-й улице. В дополнение к навыкам написания песен, она писала эссе и аналитические статьи об искусстве, религии, социальных вопросах и политики, а также об Спенсеру Тунике и Дэмиену Херсту. Она также пыталась победить в американском телешоу "Точка Кипения" на канале MTV. В 2005 году, Гага ушла из колледжа CAP21 в 19 лет, на втором семестре второго курса, для того чтобы сосредоточится на музыкальной карьере. Ее отец согласился платить аренду ее квартиры на один год, при условии, что если у нее не сложится музыкальная карьера, то она должна будет вернутся в колледж. "Я оставила свою семью, жила в самой дешевой квартире которую только могла найти, и ела дерьмо," вспоминает она. Поселившись в маленькой квартире на улице Rivington Street летом 2005 года, Гага записала пару песен с хип хоп певцом Grandmaster Melle Mel, для детской аудиокниги "The Portal in the Park", Крикет Кейси. Она также собрала свою группу "Stefani Germanotta Band (SGBand), в которой были ее друзья из Нью-Йорка – гитарист Калвин Пиа, басист Эли Сильверман, барабанщик Алекс Бекхэм и менеджер Франк Фредерикс – в сентябре того же года. Группа играла разные песни: некоторые песни были написаны самой группой, но иногда они исполняли каверы типа Led Zeppelin "D'yer Mak'er". Играя в таких барах как "Greenwich Village's The Bitter End" и "Lower East Side's the Mercury Lounge", у группы появились фанаты и вскоре они попались музыкальному продюсеру Джо Вилпусу. Вскоре после встречи в студии с Вилпусом, и после месяцев записи, группа начала продавать их первые альбомы "Words" и "Red and Blue" (2005) на мероприятиях в Нью-Йорке. 2006–07: Художественное развитие : Главная информация тут: 2006, 2007 SGBand достигли пика своей карьеры в 2006, на мероприятии "Songwriters Hall of Fame New Songwriters Showcase" в клубе The Cutting Room" в июне, где Венди Старланд, музыкант, присутсвовал для того, чтобы найти продюсеру Робу Фусари новых подопечных. Старланд проинформировал Фусари о том, что она нашел Гагу. После распада SGBand, Гага ежедневно ездила в Нью-Джерси, чтобы работать над написанием песен с музыкальным продюсером. Во время сотрудничества, Фусари отметил что у нее очень схожий вокал с Фредди Меркьюри, лидером группы "Queen". Это был Фусари, который назвал ее Гагой в честь песни группы Queen "Radio Ga Ga". Гага как раз думала над своим новый псевдонимом, и тут ей пришло сообщение с текстом "Lady Gaga." Она ответила ему, "Вот оно," и продолжила, "Никогда больше не называй меня Стефани." Хотя поначалу отношения Гаги и Роба не складывались, пара создала компанию под названием Team Love Child в которой они записывали и продюсировали электро-поп треки и отправляли их боссам музыкальной индустрии. Джошуа Сарубин, глава лейбла A&R в Def Jam Recordings, ответил положительно и соперничал за Гагу с несколькими рекорд-компаниями, за то, чтобы продюсировать её "необычную и провокационную" душу. После того как его босс Антонио "L.A." Реид согласился, Гага подписала контракт с Def Jam в сентябре 2006 на альбом, который должен будет выйти через 9 месяцев. Однако, через три месяца ее выгнали – это был несчастный период ее жизни, который вдохновил ее на написание сценария к клипу "Marry the Night"в 2011 году. Опустошенной, Гага вернулась в родительский дом на Рождество на Lower East Side. Она становилась все более экспериментальной: увлекала себя новыми нео-бурлекс представлениями, гоу-гоу танцами в барах с минимум одежды и экспериментами с наркотиками. В это время, она встретила Леди Старлайт, которая помогла сформировать ей сценический образ. Старлайт рассказала, что тогда Гага хотела выступать вместей с ней под ее треки, который она записала с Фусари. Как SGBand, пара начала выступать на различных мероприятих города. Их живое выступление было названо "Lady Gaga and the Starlight Revue" и было объявлено как "Поп-Бурлекс Рок Шоу", это была низкая дань 70м годам. Вскоре после этого, пара была приглашена играть на фестивале Lollapalooza в августе 2007 года. Хотя Гага и Старлайт были заняты выступлениями, продюссер Роб Фусари все еще продолжал работать над треками с Гагой. Фусари отправлял эти треки его другу, продюсеру Винсенту Герберту. Герберт быстро приписал ее к лейблу Streamline Records, лейбл Interscope Records. |-| 2008–09= The Fame эра : Главная информация: 2008, 2009 В январе, Гага и RedOne записали первый три сингла: "Just Dance", "Poker Face" и "LoveGame". До выхода альбома в августе, Гага съездила в тур с двумя танцовщицами в период с апреля по сентябрь. К октябрю, она наняла четырех танцоров и отправилась с ними в тур New Kids on the Block: Live. В начале 2009, Гага выступала на разогреве тура Doll Domination Tour у группы Pussycat Dolls. Тур вылился в ее первый сольный тур, The Fame Ball который начался в марте и закончился в сентябре. Весной 2009, Гага выпустила "Paparazzi" как последний сингл. |-| 2009-10= 2009–10: The Fame Monster эра : Главная информация: 2009, 2010 Во время путешествия по миру, она писала ее второй альбом The Fame Monster, в который вошли 8 песен и который был издан в ноябре 2009. Успех второго альбома, позволил Гаге поехать в ее второй мировой тур The Monster Ball Tour, который начался через 2 недели после выхода альбома The Fame Monster. |-| 2011-13= 2011–12: Born This Way эра : Главная информация: 2011, 2012 Во время тура The Monster Ball в 2010-11, Гага записала третий альбом, который был издан в мае 2011. Внешний вид : Главная информация: Волосы и парики, Визаж, Ногти '' Рост Гаги 5' 1" (1.55 м), настоящий цвет волос и глаз коричневый. Татуировки : ''Главная информация: Татуировки Мода : Главная информация: Мода, Очки, Наряды, Аксессуары, Обувь Мода является основным ключевым моментом в жизни Гаги. Ее любовь к моде пришла к ней от мамы. Наряды которые носит Гага, это смесь высокой моды, молодых дизайнеров и работа ее команды. Ее любимые дизайнеры это Chanel, Armani, Gucci. Haus of Gaga : Главная информация тут: Haus of Gaga В 2008, Гага создала Haus of Gaga, ее команда, которая помогает ей создавать различные наряды и реквизиты для ее выходов и шоу. Фотографии Фотографии= Социальные сети : Здесь Гага выкладывает или выкладывала фотографии: *PureVolume *MySpace *Twitter *Facebook *Amen Fashion *LittleMonsters.com Instagram : Смотри тут чтобы увидеть фотографии Гага присоединилась к Instagram в июне 2012. Первые фотографии Гага выложила 20 июня 2012 года. Когда у Гаги спросили почему у нее нет фотографии профайла, она ответила что это очень сложное для нее. В основном Гага фотографирует себя на iPad. |-| 5 декабря 2010= LG-101205-1742.jpg BornThisWayMusicVideoPoster.jpg|1 2-7-12.jpg|2 *Визажист - Billy B. #"Born This Way" промо постер с красным текстом "GAGA". #The Born This Way Ball постер #The Born This Way Ball программа |-| 8 июня 2011= TheAdvocateGagaCover.jpg 1050COVERX300.jpg|1 *Визажист Тара Савело, прическа от Фредерик Аспирас, юбка от Versace, #''The Advocate'' (no.1050, 2011) Дискография :Для полного списка, смотри Дискографию. * The Fame (2008) * The Fame Monster (2009) * Born This Way (2011) * Artpop (2012) Туры Хедлайнер *The Fame Ball (2009) *The Monster Ball (2009–11) *The Born This Way Ball (2012–13) Совместный тур *Fame Kills: Starring Kanye West and Lady Gaga (2009–10) (отменен) Разогрев *New Kids on the Block: Live (2008) *Doll Domination Tour (2009) *Take That Presents: The Circus Live (2009) * This Is It (2009–10) (отменен) Фильмография :Для полного списка, смотри здесь. *1986-2008 Рождение супер-звезды *2008-2009 эра The Fame *2009-2010 эра The Fame Monster *2011 - настоящее время Born This Way эра На Гагу оказали влияние такие глэм-рок артисты как Дэвид Боуи и Фредди Меркьюри, а также таким поп-исполнители как Мадонна и Майкл Джексон. Именно песней группы The Queen "Radio Ga Ga" был вдохновлен никнейм Гаги, "Lady Gaga". Она прокомментировала: "Я обожаю Фредди Меркьюри и хит 'Radio Gaga'. Именно поэтому я люблю мой никнейм ... Фредди был уникальным, одной из крупнейших личностей в поп-музыке. В ответ на сравнении с Мадонной, Гага сказала: "Я не хочу показаться самонадеянной, но моей целью является реконструирование поп-музыки. Прошлая революция была создана Мадонной 25 лет назад." Другим вдохновлением для Гаги были Уитни Хьюстон, Бритни Спирс, Грэйс Джонс и певица Blondie Дебби Харри. В интервью Yahoo! Singapore, когда она отвечала на вопросы СМИ, она заявила что восхищалась Синди Лаупер, и именно она стала причиной того, что альбом Born This Way, звучит более рок-н-ролльно. Награды :Смотри тут: Список наград Lady Gaga Дискография :Смотри тут: Дискография Выступления *'2005-2006: SGBand' *'2007:' Lady GaGa & Lady Starlight with *'2008:' New Kids on the Block: Разогрев *'2009:' * Doll Domination Tour Разогрев *The Fame Ball Tour *Fame Kills - отменен *The Monster Ball Tour *'2010:' **The Monster Ball *'2011' **The Monster Ball **Born This Way Ball Другие статьи *Благотворительность *Татуировки *Haus Of GaGa Категория:Члены Haus of Gaga Категория:Режиссёры Категория:SGBand